Protect You
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: What if Jade had gotten hurt during the earthquake in Andre's Horrible Girl? BADE
1. Chapter 1

_So after watching Andre's Horrible Girl (which is definitely one of my favourite episodes!), being the Bade shipper I am, I decided to add in some good old drama and Bade :)_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Everyone looked on sadly as Cat began to cry and collapsed into the armchair. They all felt bad. She didn't deserve this, it wasn't her fault. It was their fault. Specifically Jade's. But definitely not Cat's fault.<p>

Her mom's boss was on his way up, and his living room was a mess. The guitar was hanging from the ceiling, the lamp was smashed and laying in pieces on the floor, and don't even mention the coffee table.

"Cat… don't cry." Jade soothed, genuinely feeling bad for her best friend as she knew it was all her fault. Just as she reached out to comfort the redhead, the building suddenly began to shake. Everyone froze as they tried to process what was happening. Until Jade voiced their thoughts.

"EARTHQUAKE"

As soon as she yelled, the house shook violently, jerking everyone about the room. For Jade though, it sent her to the floor, onto the pile of glass that once was the coffee table. She cried out as her back met the shards of dangerous sharp glass. Unable to move from the pain, she could only sit there as the ceiling began to fall around her.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and looked up to find the last person she would have expected. Beck. Normally she would have yelled at him, saying something like she could take care of herself, and that she didn't need his help. But she was in a lot of pain from the glass in her back, and she didn't care about needing help.

Beck hauled her upwards and pulled her onto the couch as large parts of the ceiling fell down around them. Jade squeezed her eyes shut as the house shook, but opened them again when she felt Beck move to cover her body with his, protecting her from the falling ceiling.

She looked up and their eyes met. For once, hers showed true fear, something that Jade rarely shows. And his, well… just looking into his eyes managed to calm her slightly. His eyes reassured her, told her that everything will be okay. Told her that he is there.

The house shook again and Jade squeezed her eyes shut once more, praying for it to be over soon. It moved violently to the side and as a reflex, Jade buried her face in Beck's neck for comfort. Beck didn't say anything, he just held her tighter, making sure her body was fully protected by his own.

A few moments later, the shaking slowly began to ease off, and everything returned to normal. Everyone froze, checking to see if it was really over. Beck lifted his head from Jade's neck and looked around. He briefly noticed Robbie holding Cat, protecting her in a similar way to how he was protecting Jade. He then looked around the room and took in the damage, there wasn't much, but it still looked pretty bad.

Slowly, Beck pulled himself away from Jade's body and looked down at her. Her face was contorted in pain, and her eyes were still squeezed shut. "Jade? What's wrong?" he asked, briefly forgetting that they weren't dating anymore. He went straight back into 'caring boyfriend mode'.

"My back," she groaned. He kneeled up and slowly helped her to sit up. She hissed in pain and her right arm flew around to her back. She brought it back around in front of her and held it up. It was covered in blood.

Beck's eyes widened and he called for Cat and Robbie. Cat gasped as she saw the state of her best friend's back and rushed to call an ambulance. Robbie went around and examined Jade's back.

"There's a lot of glass, and blood," he told them. Jade groaned and her head fell into Beck's neck. He hushed her and stroked her shoulder. He couldn't care less if they were supposed to be broken up. He still cared for her, and dammit he was going to look after her.

"The ambulance is on it's way," Cat called, coming to sit beside them. She took Jade's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Beck shrugged off his over-shirt and wrapped it around Jade in an attempt to stop the bleeding. As he did this, she looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. He gazed back at her and kissed her forehead.

Maybe, just maybe, there was some hope left for these two.


	2. AN

Hey everyone!

Sorry if you thought was an update!

So I got a lot of reviews for the first part of this, thank you!

And the majority of the reviews were requesting for a second part to this, which I think I _will_ do!

But I'm not sure where to go with it, so I have a few ideas that you could vote for!

Here they are:

1. Continuing straight on from where the first part left off

2. Skipping to a few days later

3. Another version of the first part, where Beck doesn't save Jade and she gets hurt

Or if you guys have any ideas, just let me know!

Leave a review saying which idea you would like to see, or with your idea, and I'll pick the one that gets the most votes, or one of your ideas that I like the best!

Thanks! :)

Oh! Also, follow me on Twitter for updates on new story ideas, and just writing updates in general :)

(Twitter . com /LizandAriana)


	3. Update!

Hey everyone!

Thanks for all of your reviews and amazing ideas!

I'll probably end up doing all of my ideas sooner or later since the earthquake in Andre's Horrible Girl really sparked so many ideas for me, but someone left a review with an idea and it immediately inspired me!

So, to **Reviewer 73,** thank you for the idea about the house collapsing and multiple earthquakes. That idea just kept expanding in my head as soon as I read it. I have probably the first chapter already written in my head, so I'll start right now, and it should be up later tonight. Forewarning: this story will probably be really over-dramatic and Bade centered, but oh well!

I'll do my best to make the chapters longer!

I have so many ideas swimming around in my head right now, so prepare for a few oneshots and quite a bit of updating.

Thanks again!

Oh! Also, if you ever want to request a fic, just PM your request to me and i'll do my best to fulfil it! I don't have exams until May, so it gives me a lot of free time :)


End file.
